4 Kings
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Lyra's one year anniversary comes along the Gym Leaders of Johto throws her a little celebration party at a bar in Johto. As the party dies down, Whitney decides to make things interesting with King's Game. What can possibly go wrong?


"_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NNNNNGG'S GAAAME!_"

Dance music echoed in the bar, light of multicolor moved all around the floor glowing dance floor. As a way to celebrate a certain brunette's one year anniversary being Johto's and Kanto's Champion. The Gym leaders from Johto all gathered around at a bar to have fun together. However when the party was starting to die down, a certain pink haired Gym Leader just had to bring the spirits back in.

And she attempted to do this with a famous game that never really ends well. "Aahh.. Whitney, is it really safe to play this game?" a purple haired Gym Leader sweat drop at the girl's energetic spirit. His name was Bugsy, the Azelea's Gym Leader. He was often the one who calm down the aggressive emotional Normal Type Gym Leader whenever she went out of control.

"OF COURSE NOT! But that's what makes it interesting!" Whitney smiled as she held the chopsticks in her hand grinning at the boy. Bugsy only sighed out, knowing he can't convince her otherwise now that she was pumped for this. She started to lay down the chopsticks as a light haired brunette looked around the room.

She didn't fell all that comfortable with some of the Gym Leaders here. "Umm.. Do we all have to play Whitney-san?" her name was Jasmine, the Steel Type Gym Leader. She had a boyfriend somewhere over at Sinnoh and she rather not cheat on him in anyway.

Whitney brought her hands to her hips. "Of course! There is only ten of us, unless someone randomly appeared to take your place, you HAVE to play!" at this both Chuck and Jasmine sulked in the corner. After all the two of them were ether dating or married.

A certain blue haired Flying Type Gym Leader kept staring at the champion. It was obvious to everyone besides the girl herself that he had one heck of a crush on her. Every so often when he was caught staring at her, her childhood friend Ethan would chuckled at him and poke some fun to his nerves by making the Champion notice him staring. Before he was caught he looked back down at his drink. He was quite influenced already not being that strong against the alcohol. Suddenly, a silver haired woman popped from behind the couch he was sitting on. "Aaahh! Did I hear King's game?"

"UWAH!" Falkner flinch to the sudden yelling question. The Champion, Lyra, looked over to the two of them. Karen from the Elite Four had suddenly made an appearance. Karen had chuckled at Falkner's reaction to her and then placed her arms around Bird Lover. "What's a matter _honey~_"

Falkner only just his eyes whispering; "Please let me go."

"Karen!" Lyra was taken back by her appearance, she recalled the Dark Type elite being away on a trip. Whitney however, always feeling intimidating against the much more mature _healthier_ woman was not pleased. "What are you doing old hag!"

The silver haired elite walked around the couch, letting the Bird Lover go free and made her way to an empty couch and sat down, slly smirking at the younger girl. Bugsy can feel the tension of hatred coming off from the two of them. "This _is_ the most popular bar in all of Johto~ and there is nothing that says I can't come."

Whitney growled at her and placed her hands on her hips once again. "No one wants an old lady to ruin all the fun!"

"Hey! I'm not old!" Karen's trigger was pushed. Bugsy sighed and laid back, knowing this might take awhile.

"Yes you are! You're hair is grey! Old lady!"

"IT'S NOT GREY! IT'S SILVER! YOU INEXPERIENCE JAIL BAIT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Lyra and Ethan sweat drop at the two of them. Everyone else was just drinking their drinks and talking to one another. "Should we stop them?" the dark blue haired teenager ask, luckily he just turned eighteen to get in, as for drinking he wasn't allowed along with Lyra. The pigtails in a red and pink dress only shook her head. "Naah, it's safer just to watch."

"Seems like they're at it again." both Lyra and Ethan flinched to this irritated sounding voice. Suddenly between them, a red haired teenager two years older than them making him twenty sat on the couch's top, twisting his body since he was facing the other way. He turned his neck to watch the two girls fight.

"Silver!" Lyra shouted at the name in shock. Yes she invited him, but no she never believed he would come. Ethan was not pleased with his arrival along with Falkner who kept watching in the distance. Getting over the shock rather quickly, Lyra hit the redhead on the shoulder, giving him a out. "You're late!"

Getting a harsh glare which went unaffected towards the brunette but not for the blue haired boy next to him, Silver scoffed and looked down at his lap, his back turned from everyone else. "It's not like I was trying to be on time heh."

"You could have at least tried ya know."

"I could; if I even cared."

The pigtails brunette pouted once more at his comment. Finally the two girls had stopped their bickering thanks to a certain blonde named Morty. Jasmine went up to the Dark Type Elite and had asked her to take to her place, when she agreed she was relieved and took her seat again, avoiding Chuck's gaze of betrayal. Ethan on the other hand noticed Falkner's gaze of jealousy and chuckled. He figured he can help the poor boy and pulled on Silver's jacket, making him fall on the couch with his feets in the air, as a bonus, Silver didn't stop there, his back was met with the ground and his legs met with the edges of the table. "GAAH!"

"OOh!" Lyra widen her eyes at the fall. a couple Gym Leader, especially one named Clair laughed at him. Now being enraged Silver stood up and glared at Ethan who only snickered. With this snicker, Silver pulled back his elbow, ready for a punch. "No! bad Silver! Down!"

"What!? I'm not your Growlithe!"

Silver was obviously annoyed with her tone at him. "And you won't be my friend if you punch him!" he winced at this threat and tried to bring down his fist as Lyra kept gazing at him intensely. Ethan boyishly giggled now knowing he was untouchable. At the little smirk, Silver growled at the brunette's childhood friend.

"He may not be a Growlithe, but he sure does act like one~" an light haired brunet wearing an purple bishe sparkly tuxedo with a rose on his breast pocket along with a silvery white cape that shined ridiculously whenever a light was shine on it. Not to mention the _light neon green_ shoes the man wore. If his goal was to blind others, he was doing on heck of a job at it.

All rage left the redhead as he saw the clothes the man was wearing. A face of disgust and annoyance was the only thing on his face. Lyra only suppressed her laughter at the comment and at the clothing the comment came from. "Seems like Lyra has the little puppy well trained~" rage came back.

Silver glared at the light blue haired woman named Clair the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City. She was smirking and wearing something very similar to her normal clothing but only more.. Revealing. At the sight, Silver shivered with utter disgust. "You know, you two are perfect for each other" he snickered at as he pointed to Eusine and Clair. "You both have a whacked up wardrobe, just get married already." the smirk he wore and the glint in his eyes was enough to get the Dragon Tamer raging pissed.

The redhead sat down normally in between Lyra and Ethan. The two of them were trying not to laugh. Clair stood up, grabbing her whip from _somewhere_. however before a comment or whip can be made, Eusine just _had_ to add something. "Oh please, like I would ever go out with her! Look at her, all muscle, no beauty."

All the Gym Leaders backed off and went silent, expect the younger ones like Lyra, Ethan, Silver and Bugsy who busted out laughing at the comment. Karen only snickered quietly. Falkner and Chuck mentally paid their respects and drank quietly. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU FREAK!?"

Offended by the insult, Eusine stood up, shoving his cape away from his face. Morty sighed and went into a conversation with Pryce who was the only one who was smart enough to not make any comments whatsoever. He had already given his spot in the game to the redhead just now. "FREAK?! LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!"

Eusine went to the Dragon Tamer's side and took out a measure tape from _somewhere_. "Look at these hips! A skin tight bathing suit will only struggle to try to contain them!"

"This isn't a a bathing you suit you twit! It's a dress!"

Eusine placed a hand to his chest and gasped utterly shocked. "WHAT!? This is NOT a dress it's to FRUGLY TO BE ONE!"

Very much like Karen and Whitney, the two started to get into a bickering war. Lyra only giggled and pointed at the two. "I'm starting to ship these two." Ethan laughed loudly as Silver rolled his eyes. After a good long three minutes, Whitney broke them apart and forced everyone minus Pryce and Jasmine to start playing the King's Game. Everyone picked up a random chopstick for the first round. "Well! Who's the king?"

"Me." everyone turned their heads towards the silent blonde wearing his normal clothing. Most of the Gym Leaders were relieved it wasn't anyone insane such as Whitney and Karen. Morty looked towards his side and gave out his order. "Number 3 has to kiss the first person who comes up those stairs."

Seeing how they were all on the second floor drinking, they all looked at the staircase with curious eyes. "Ohh I wonder who's the lucky waiter~" Karen chuckled inwardly in a devilish way. Whitney silently mocked her making faces which made Bugsy sweat drop. Hearing footsteps, Karen got up and waited for one of the waiters to come up and to be kissed by her.

Both Lyra and Silver covered their mouths at the sight of Will the Psychic Elite. Karen visibly _flinched_ with her mouth agape and eyes twitching. Silver was having a hard time keeping his laughter inside his throat. Lyra had already given up and laughed at the outcome. Indeed Will was wearing an waiters uniform and was confused at Karen's expression of shock and fear. "Something wrong Ren?"

"Ren?" Jasmine emphasized at this. It was rather cute she had a nickname that didn't sound like a demon. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU STUPID GHOST WHSIPER! YOU TOTALLY SET ME UP!"

Pleased with her reaction, Morty laughed not regretting a thing. Falkner took it upon himself to explain what was going on. "What?! _Me_ kiss _her_?"

Whitney cut in. "No actually, _she_ kiss _you_."

"Yiiiii! I'm not kissing him!"

"Then you lose~" Whitney smirked at her. Will sweat drop knowing Karen wouldn't want that and sighed out. "It's just one kiss Ren, let's get it over with." it took a couple seconds but the Dark Type Elite sighed, giving in. Lyra widen her eyes at this and went inside her backpack to look for a camera, always curious to see the two of them kiss.

"Next round!" Karen shouted and went back to her seat pissed and annoyed. Will chuckled and spread out the drinks for everyone. Before he left, Chuck offered him to take his place. And now Will was playing the King's Game as the married man watched from the sidelines. Bugsy called out for the next King which just so happened to be Falkner. "Congrats, what's your order?" Bugsy asked him.

Falkner however was lost in his own imagination. Thinking about what to order Lyra to do. _Maybe she sits on my lap? O-or a hug? Maybe I order her to marry me! Oh! A k-kiss!_

"Falkner? Heelloooo?" Bugsy waved his hand in front of the daydreaming Bird lover. Falkner shook his head when coming back to reality. Having an order in mind. "Alright, what number?"

"Number?" Remembering the rules was state a _number_ and name; depressing consumed him. Ethan chuckled to himself, hearing this chuckle he looked at the boy, hoping that maybe, he can help him out. Falkner was much to desperate that when Ethan stretched his hands, spreading all his fingers as he did so he thought the boy was giving him her number. "Number 10! You have to come on a date with me for twelve straight hours wearing a dress and make up!"

"PFFFFF-"

The other Gym Leaders laughed, seeing how the love sick bird lover was clearly desperate about this. However when they all look at Lyra, she was laughing along with them, Silver was annoyed and _Ethan_ was horrified. "_YOU __**LOVE SICK IDIOT!**_"

At the sudden short fuse being blown, Falkner sank in his seat. "REALLY? A DRESS WH- WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THAT SPECIFIC?! WHAT EVEN MADE YOU THINK YOU WOULD EVEN GET HER NUMBER?!" Falkner now realize the number he picked was Ethan's and not the Champion he wanted.

"YOU'RE NUMBER TEN!?"

"OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF I WASN'T!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO PICK NUMBER TEN!?"

"I DIDN'T! WHEN DID I TELL YOU!?"

"WHEN YOU WERE STRETCHING!"

"DID IT CROSS YOUR MIND THAT MAYBE I WAS ACTUALLY JUST STRECTHING?!"

By this point, Silver had already busted out laughing with Lyra by his side. The other Gym Leaders were either sympathetic like Bugsy and Chuck or laughing to death like Clair and Whitney. Will only smiled a bit amused and turned his head towards Morty. "Your friends seems quite interesting~" Morty grunted in response.

After a couple minutes of the screaming, Falkner and Ethan were now in the corner sulking for many reasons. In came the third round, once Whitney realized she wasn't the king she became quite pissed and yelled almost breaking the stick. What pissed her off even more was that _Eusine_ was the king. Jasmine sweat drop. "Now you're all screwed." she muttered, making Chuck and Pryce laugh and grateful they weren't playing.

Eusine stood up dramatically, wanting everyone's attention. Most of them flinched to the bishe sparkles all over his clothes and… _skin_. Whitney, Bugsy, Chuck, Will and Silver flinched and three lined to his stance. The Suicine Hunter twirled around and looking at each participant, as if he can see their numbers. Jasmine and Lyra were clapping as Ethan did a drum roll. "Well King, your order?"

"YES! Subordinates!" Eusine stuck out his hand as if he was holding power in his palms.

"He's definitely drunk." Morty sighed out, then again there wasn't much a difference whether the insane man was under the influence or not. He was pretty much weird either way. Eusine placed his hand on his chest in a feminine way. "I command thee, to bow to me and repeat this sentence word to word; I, thee commoner, shall be your eternal slave and do what you desire. My sole purpose is to please you King." abusing hand gestures Eusine bowed.

Everyone was not pleased with this order. "NUMBER NINE!"

"**FUCK!**"

It was a reflex to shout out an curse and flinch as if someone had shot the him. Eusine was extremely happy at the victim. Forgetting his depression, Ethan laughed out and rolled on the floor laughing and holding his gut, was _so_ happy that Silver was number nine. Lyra only covered her mouth, wondering what kind of chaos would _this_ bring. "I am NOT bowing down to you and I will **NEVER** SAY STUPID THINGS TO YOU!"

"But you would for Lyra no~?" Karen smirked at the boy as he was suddenly taken back by the comment. Ethan snickered and Falkner glared at the reaction. Silver turned his suddenly embarrassment back to rage against the mixed neon bishe colored wearing Hunter. "It is the King's orders, you must~" Eusine stood high and tall, smirking at Silver thinking the redhead wouldn't hurt him.

He thought wrong. "GO TO HELL!" Silver rammed his arm against Eusine's head making him comically fall face first. Pryce and Chuck laughed at this sight. Ethan had other plans, he went to Falkner and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was it got the Bird lover's attention. Before Silver can go back to sitting down, Ethan and Falkner grabbed both of Silver's arms and dragged him back to where Eusine now stood fixing his cape. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

"And miss this chance? NO WAY AHAH~" Ethan tossed the redhead towards the ground making get on his knees. Eusine played along and waited for his order to be carried out. Falkner and Ethan tried to force Silver to bow his head. Being as prideful and stubborn as he was he resisted them, trying anything in vain not to bring his forehead to the ground. "Oh come on Silvy! Just saw those words as we record you so that you can never live this down~~" Ethan smiled innocent.

The redhead noticed Will was taking part in the action with a random camcorder he found _somewhere_. "You little! GET OFF ME!"

Falkner was a bit surprise the redhead can resist both of them, that or Ethan was weaker than he thought. "You think we should give him a hand?" Pryce looked at Chuck who shrugged.

"Sure, why not." the muscular man got up from his seat and cracked his fingers. Ethan and Falkner winced as Silver was relived at least someone was sane. "Finall-"

"Now boy, you can either bow down willingly, or I'll force you."

"Alright!"

"WHAT?!"

Ethan and Falkner smiled and cheered. Pryce sweat dropped as he meant Silver not the two boys holding him down. He guessed all the other Gym Leaders here had some issues with Silver, expect himself, Morty and Jasmine who just watched the others cheer. Chuck broke a piece of the table to show off how strong he was. Silver's eyes went wide with fear, this was enough to make him swallow his pride. "FFFFFF- ITHEECOMMONERSHALLBEYOURETER NALSLAVEANDDOWHATYOUDESIREMY SOLEPURPOSEISTOPLEASEYOUKING SAFNDJGKSBKD!"

"YAAYY!" the Gym Leaders cheered and clapped. Most of them got what he said and some didn't. Falkner had jumped back to his seat and pointed to Ethan who ran behind Lyra one Silver got up clearly raging pissed. The redhead went straight towards the blue haired cap boy. Ethan used Lyra as a shield and snickered at him. "Hey! Don't use me as a shield, I'm not going to protect you from this ahhaah~"

"WHAT, HE'LL KILL ME!" Lyra quickly moved out of the way, Silver had laughed mockingly at the boy's face, given premission to beat him to a pulp. "Well, you did kill his pride so it's only fair~" Lyra smiled sweetly at her childhood friend. Patting Silver on the shoulder she went back to her seat, watching the two boys run out of the bar, one was trying to murder the boy as the other was trying to escape his unwanted murder.

Jasmine set up the chopsticks again. "Well then, next round~" everyone picked a stick including Jasmine and Chuck who filled in for Silver and Ethan. Whitney yelled and cursed again for not being the King. Clair was a little bit annoyed too. "Yay!" they looked towards the Champion herself. Some of the nicer Gym Leaders clapped and cheered for her. At least there wasn't going to be any crazy orders. "Let's see… number four has to drink down three tequila shots!"

The order was rather good, both of the under age minus Bugsy was gone for now. Besides five of those tiny glass was enough to get anyone wasted, the question was could they survive it. Will groaned and half laughed. "Looks like I'm getting drunk tonight~~~"

A few laughed at his tone of voice. Will went on his bum at the floor, setting up five tiny glass and filling them with the alcoholic drink. "Alright… one two…" everyone watch intensely at the Psychic Elite. "Here we go~"

One shot.

Two shot.

Three shot.

"GACK this shit freaking buurns ack." for encouragement, Jasmine, Bugsy and Lyra started to chant his name. "Yeah yeah~"

Four shot.

Five shot.

"How do you feel?" Clair had her arms crossed, she wasn't much of a drinker so she was rather curious. Will only took a moment to try and put how he felt into words which became harder by the second. "Let's see.. I fell like lava is flowing through my veins.. It's rather unpleased but at the same time I feel nothi-headache headache~~ and it's now it's gone~"

"Just like your sanity." Morty added. Will laughed and looked at the pink haired Leader. "Ah~ Whitney, we never really talked have we?" the Esper's body was swaying slightly most likely from the drink reaching his brain. Whitney replied and set up the chopsticks again. "We should talk more~ on a date tomorrow~ I always found you rather cute, especially when you're angry~"

"Eh!?" "Whoa, secrets coming out."

Will chuckled and looked at Morty who made the little comment. "What secrets mister I've-Never-Done-It~"

"What?!" Jasmine turned to the now embarrassed Ghost Type Trainer. Karen laughed loudly, loving drunken Will. However he wasn't stopping there, Will looked at his partner in the Elite. "What are you laughing Miss I've-Kissed-A-Dragon-Tamer-And-She-Isn't-Male~"

Both Karen and Clair gasp, if only Silver was here, he can poke some fun out of this. Pryce rubbed his temples, realizing just how messed up this new generation was. Karen now hated drunken Will, to stop him both girls with blushes on their faces rammed his head against the table causing him to pass out. Or maybe it was a good thing Silver wasn't here other wise he would end up like them.

Quickly changing the subject before questions were ask, Lyra set up the chopsticks forcing everyone to play the next round. Whitney scared everyone when she shrieked out. "YEEESS! OH MY GOSH I'M THE KING!"

**"We're doomed."**

Jasmine lightly hit Morty's shoulder for the comment. The evil sinister on Whitney's face brought a great sense of nerves in everyone's stomach. "Time for revenge of the Kings! I COMMAND ALL PREVIOUS KINGS TO ENGAGE IN A FOURSOME!"

Eusine, Falkner, Morty and Lyra all widen their eyes at this. Before they can reject the idea completely, Bugsy said it's a part of the game rules to end the game with someone having sex with another, the two or more couples had to be previous kings. "Whitney! That's insane!" Falkner shouted at her in a panic.

Then again it was a chance for him and Lyra. Yet there was also Eusine and Morty. Morty was just confused to heck how would something like that even work. Eusine apparently knew exactly how it would work, unnerving both of the males. All three guys agreed to disagree and looked at Lyra for her answer. "…. Sure."

Long and painful, an awkward silence rolled it. Lyra shrugged, adding to her answer. "Why not?" Pryce reached out for her drink and set it down. Morty noticed she was only kidding, yet she sounded so serious. _Oh.. Now I get it. She just wants to freak everyone out._

Smirking, Morty played along and put out his hand for her to take. "Well, shall we find a hotel then?"

Lyra nodded, taking his hand. "Let's King~"

"This should be fun~" Eusine got up as well, getting ready to head out.

Falkner was shock behind reason, it took Morty to yank his color to make him stand and shove from Eusine to make him wall. "Wh-wh-what…" Lyra giggled and headed out the door, all the others watched with total shock painted on their expressions. A good five minutes passed before Clair spoke up. "So… this never happened?"

"Pretty much." Pryce nodded, the others agree to pretend this night never happened. "Well, guess we should head out too." one by one the Gym Leaders started leaving. Bugsy left with Whitney, Chuck put the knocked out Will over his shoulders and walked out with Jasmine. Clair didn't waste time getting out of there. Pryce said his goodbyes and left as well. By this time, Silver and Ethan came back and confused. "What happened?"

Karen giggled and put her hands on both of their shoulders. Smiling at them and shaking her head, laughing all the way. "The hell did we miss?" Silver was looking around completely confused and annoyed. Ethan shrugged and offered to let the redhead stay at his place.

* * *

I HAVE NO REGERTS WHAT SO EVER MUWAHHAHAHAHAHA~~  
So yeah, here I was looking through the Never Ending Romance Shipping List. When I see… this;

**4KingsShipper - Eusine, Falkner, Morty & Lyra**

I'm sorry, what? No no, WHAT? SOMETHING LIKE THIS ACTUALLY EXISTS LOLOLOL so yes, I looked up in Google. There was LITERALLY nothing, so I decided WHY NOT AHHAHAHAHAH yes, I spend my entire day writing this non-sense. This is game-wise by the way. IGNORE THE BISHE SPARKLES COMMENT/SHOT

I wrote like maybe two things in the past that was game-wise so I'm not very good, I'm not good at all with game wise XDU but it was kinda fun writing aggressive Silver~~ and an anti-social Morty for that matter.

Hope you enjoy the crack fic thingymajig as much as I loved writing it LOL w~~

**Time:** 4 hours + Distractions.  
**Words:** 4235


End file.
